Little Red Riding Koneko
by FleeceofSteel
Summary: The Story of a Young girl with a cat ear red hood who travels into the forest to deliver goods to her grandmother who is ill but what will happen along the way when a mysterious wolfish person stops her along the way .


Cheshire: HELLO! and welcome to another one of story by the Cheshire Cat nya~

Kishu appeared behind her with a look of bored  
Kishu: "oh joy" in a sarcastic tone

Cheshire glares at him  
Cheshire: "Whats that supposed to mean?"

Kishu: " how long has it been since you done or at least updated a chapter?"

she thought for a moment before a look of shock and worry came over her

Kishu:" Exactly ! don't you think you at least owe your readers something for supporting your story "

she pouts looking towards the readers as she lightly cried  
Cheshire: "to all my readers , i am very sorry for my late update .like most writers on here ive been having major writers block and couldnt really put anything out and for that im sorry"

she bows her head before she pulled up her sleeve and points towards the sky  
Cheshire: "but now im burning with passion and ideas and as long as my reviewer support me by reviewing my stories, i promise to keep posting new chapters and along with new ideas!"

kishu clapped with a smile over her enthusiasm and determinations  
Kishu: then allow me to be the first do the disclaimer so we can get on with the story

Kishu:TheCheshireCatGrins does not own any of the Tokyo Mew Mew Characters cause if so then koneko chan would be mine!

she laughed at his statement  
Cheshire: and thats why FF was made! Please Enjoy ^^  


* * *

Once upon a time, near the village inside the Mew Mew realm. A small wooden cottage was taken resident by the small Momomiya family. The family was normal for the most part for a family of three. With a housewife and mother, Sakura Momomiya, who worked part time as the village seamstress. A husband and Father, Shintaro Momomiya, the village's blacksmith. And their only daughter who also worked part time, as a waitress to help support her family, Ichigo Momomiya.

Ichigo Momomiya was a cheerful girl. When she wasn't working in the village she helped out her mother by delivering dresses to her costumers or picking up supplies in the central of town. She was pretty well known around the village, but by a different name. By the little red hooded cape she wore when she went out, she was known as the villages own The Red Riding Hood.

The village wasn't big so the name got around quickly and for awhile people have been calling her that even at her job at the village's bar. It wasn't much but it was enough for her to help support her family since work has been hard for them lately due to the king's new taxes.

One Day from coming back from her delivery, her mother was there waiting on the porch with a basket in-hand waiting for her. The look of exhaustion waved over her as she slowly walked up to her mother.

"I'm sorry to make you do all this but recently, your grandmother hasn't been feeling too well and my deadline for these dresses are coming up. I need you to run out and bring these cookies and treats for her."

Ichigo softly sighed. "Don't worry mom, I can handle this. Besides, I'm sure granny could use the company." She smiled cheerfully as she took the basket from her mother.

"Thank you Ichigo, I'm sure she will be happy to see you. You do know how to get to grandmother's house right?" her mother looked back at her with uncertainty. She knew how she could be, easily becoming distracted followed by forgotten tasks.

She was unsettled with the thought of her daughter going into the woods. Also known as Ookami Forest for its tales of the predators that's live there .the woods were home to creatures who prayed on the weak for food. Stories have been told about the things that have happen to young villagers that have gotten lost from time to time .

The only safe guarantee was that the trail that lead to grandmother's house was out of the dangerous territories. From personal experience she found that it was the quickest and safest way to get there.

When her daughter had walked away from her and started to go towards the forest , she knew it was going to be ok . She might look fragile but she was far beyond that . She strong willed and was not the type to fail when she is needed.

"Yes mother, I promise I'll be to grandmother's and back before the sun sets!" with a brief adjustment to her hooded cape she was on her way towards the dirt trail into the woods.

Her mother watched her with a satisfied look after she softly prayed for her daughters safe return .

* * *

Cheshire: hmm i wonder whats going to happen on the way to grandmother's house i wonder  
she spoke with a devilish smirk on her lips

Kishu looked over at her with caution  
Kishu: What's going on?

she acted innocent  
Cheshire: oh nothing nothing , just be patient for the next chapter and you see .as long as people review

Kishu: whats going to happen ? can you at least give a hint? will my koneko chan be ok in the woods

she laughed mockingly  
Cheshire: all i can say is the next chapter will be longer! Till then, hope to see you all again soon nya~


End file.
